


Sharing

by OurPanBashir



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Let He Who Is Without Sin..., Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurPanBashir/pseuds/OurPanBashir
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by xlostlenore who pointed out the lack of "Oh-No-There’s-Only-One-Bed-What-Will-They-Do trope" fics for Garak and Bashir. So I wrote one





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLostLenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostLenore/gifts).



Garak was usually first to their table at the replimat. His shop, while busy enough, was easier to get away from than the infirmary was for Julian. Today, however, Julian was already sat at their table, hunched over and scrutinising a padd.

“Good afternoon doctor. How was your morning?” Garak greeted, taking a seat. Whatever was on that padd was instantly more interesting than fetching his lunch from the replicator, so he decided to put that off for now.

At the familiar voice, Julian jumped, having been completely focused on the padd. “Hi Garak.” He managed, flashing him a brief smile before turning his attention back to his padd. After a few moments, he glanced up again, having realised the other had sat down instead of retreaving his meal. “Sorry.” He added, a grimace this time instead of a smile, as he reluctantly pushed the padd aside. Garak only had to raise one eye ridge slightly for Julian to explain himself. His talkative nature was certainly useful at times.

“I’m attending a conference with some Romulan medical experts. They want to compare our methods of treatment, the technology we use, that sort of thing. Thing is, the universal translators aren’t great with specialist medical terms. Things get lost in the translation. It could lead to mistakes in administering treatment, you see, if we don’t understand each other properly.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair self-consciously and lowering his voice. “I’m afraid my Romulan is a little rusty. And I don’t want to appear idiotic in front of the Romulans, so I’m reading through their recent papers to try and brush up on it a bit.”

Garak held back a smirk at Julian being so embarrassed to admit he wasn’t good at something. His self consciousness would be his downfall, but Garak wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have a short getaway with his dear doctor in the name of encouraging Julian’s personal development. No, he was going to assist Julian, and enjoy himself in the process.

“Well, my dear, you are in luck. As you know, I was a gardener for the Cardassian embassy on Romulus for a time. My Romulan is, even if I say so myself, rather good. I’m sure I could shut up my shop for a few days and join you on your trip, to assist you with translations, if you wish.” Garak fixed Julian with the most innocent smile he could conjure, and it seemed to work. The young man’s eyes lit up at the offer.

“Could you? That would be brilliant. Thank you, Garak. I’m leaving this afternoon, would you be able to meet me on Runabout Pad C at sixteen hundred hours?” 

***

The trip in the runabout was uneventful, and Garak was grateful for the lack of disturbance. Once the course was set in, he and Julian began poring over the Romulan medical journals. Garak enjoyed teaching the young doctor, and was impressed by the speed he picked up the language he had earlier claimed to have been out of practise in.

By the time they arrived at the university the meeting was to be held at, both were dead on their feet. They had worked non-stop on Julian’s Romulan for several hours, and Julian had worked an early shift at the infirmary before their lunch together. Exhausted, they both trudged to their assigned shared quarters as soon as the directions were given to them.

“Damn. I knew I’d forgotten something.” Julian mumbled under his breath, as the lights came on in their quarters to reveal a double bed, with no additional furniture on which to sleep. Running a hand over his face in weariness, Julian dropped his bag to the floor and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. “If you want to go and ask if they have another room available, Garak, you’re welcome to, but honestly I just want to sleep. This bed’s big enough for both of us to have plenty of room to ourselves, after all.” He said, flopping backwards onto the soft mattress.

Garak stared at Julian, shocked that he was so calm about all this. “Well, I don’t mind sharing, doctor…but won’t Leeta have something to say about it?” He asked, watching Julian carefully, assessing his reaction. Julian sat up at Garak’s question, scrubbing at his face in an attempt to fight his weariness.

“Why would Leeta care?” He asked, face scrunched up, hair sticking up from running his hand through it so many times on the runabout. Honestly, Garak thought, he looked adorable. But this was not the time for such distractions.

“Well, I don’t know what kind of relationship you have, but-“

“I don’t have _any_ relationship with Leeta!” Julian interrupted, shocked that Garak would think that.

“But…you only came back from your trip to Risa with her last week…” Garak replied, frowning in confusion. “Let me guess, did your eyes stray to many times?” He teased, noting that Julian didn’t seem too upset about the matter.

Julian stared at him, confused. “Garak, I’m sure I told you what happened on Risa. We went to perform our Rite of Separation.”

It was, Garak realised, entirely possible that Julian had told him this. But the problem was, Julian told him /a lot/ of things, and Garak could be forgiven for zoning out on occasion. Especially when Julian insisted on telling him all about his sex holiday.

 “Oh.” Garak said at last, setting his bag down on the side of the bed Julian had not already claimed. “Well, in that case, if you’re fine with it, we’ll just share. I don’t think I have the energy to sort out a new room right now. We can always sort something out in the morning.”

Julian nodded in agreement, before moving to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. Garak managed to hide the smile that spread across his face at the sight of the blue striped outfit he had only seen a few times previously, but thought about on several occasions. By the time Julian emerged, Garak had already changed and settled into the bed, determined to stay on his side, and hoping Julian’s long limbs didn’t stretch out too far in his sleep. 

***

As it turned out, Garak had been worried about the wrong person moving in their sleep.

When Julian started to wake up the next morning, he smiled contentedly at the feeling of a body wrapped around his own. Out of habit, his hand moved to stroke through Leeta’s hair, only to freeze in shock as he reminded himself that Leeta did not have neck ridges. And also had a body temperature a lot higher than whoever was curled up beside him.

Careful not to wake whoever it was, Julian kept his breathing slow and calm as he willed himself to open his eyes. He struggled not to laugh at the sight of _plain, simple Garak_ , the ominous Cardassian spy, smiling softly in his sleep. Garak’s limbs were wrapped around Julian tightly, his head resting on the doctor’s chest. Evidently, Garak’s reptilian subconsciousness had sort out the warmth in the bed and made the most of it. Julian could hardly blame him. He remembered Garak complaining about the climate controls on Deep Space Nine, and the quarters Julian had been given at the Romulan University were comfortable by his standards, which meant that Garak was no doubt more than a little chilly.

There was no way of extricating himself without waking the Cardassian, so Julian decided to wait until Garak woke naturally. His hand drifted back to Garak’s hair, playing with it absently as he stared at the ceiling.

This was going to be an interesting few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this account will be for Garashir so any prompts/requests, let me know :)
> 
> (first posted work for over 2 years, and my first for deep space nine)


End file.
